Unusual Couple
by shanagi95
Summary: Summary inside. It's about Jill and Vaughn! I know, It's unusual, but that's why this story named unusual couple! Disclaimer  so I won't type this anymore  :I don't own Harvest Moon,and I won't! Rated may be changed. Now is a drabbles... Guys, PLEASE READ THIS, even if you aren't a follower of this story. I mean, if you're following my story. READ THE AN!
1. Summary

**Summary**

Jill, the hard worker, always follow her schedule. The schedule always make at Sunday, the last day of week, for one week.

Unfortunately, one day, Takakura was sick and couldn't deliver the animal she bought. In the place of Takakura, Vaughn came and deliver it. Another unlucky thing, Chelsea made her schedule this time full of bought something about animal.

What will happen about her and Vaughn this time?

A/N: _Please give some comment about this summary. I want to know if this good enough…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sighed. Takakura hadn't get up from the bed since this morning. It looks like he caught a cold, very bad cold. I shuddered, remembered how Dr. Hardy told me before….

_ *Flashback_

_I looked out from window. Dr. Hardy came out from Takakura's house. I opened the door and practically ran toward him. It would be look very dramatic, if, just if I didn't step on a rock that hide it presence in the weed._

_ Dr. Hardy was staring at me. Sometimes I thank the God for make him didn't have sense of humor. If another person stood there, they will be burst out laughing until I want to hide like the rock, never ever come out again._

_ I was trying to not look differently, despite my blushing face, I was sure of it. Quickly I stood up and asked him. "How is he?"_

_ He shook his head, holding his face. For me, he looked desperate._

_I gasped. _

No way! There is no way he leave me this soon!

_Dr. Hardy looked at me like I had grown 2 heads. "Upps… It looks like I voice out my thought again, huh?" I asked him. Suddenly I realized this is not the time to be silly. Takakura was dead! What must I do?_

_Dr. Hardy coughed, made me paying attention to him. I spoke quickly, "No need for explanation, doctor. I know it wasn't your fault. It just hard to actually acknowledge he was already old. I knew this will happen soon or later." My voice broke. I had started to sobbed when Dr. Hardy talked, sounding very confused._

"_What are you talking about, Jill?"_

_I shook my head. "Don't hide it Dr. Hardy, I could cope."_

"_No, I'm serious. What in earth did you talking about?"_

_I felt ridiculous, so I asked him, "Takakura is gone, right?"_

_He became silent. After sometime I realized I was wrong._

"_He… didn't?"_

_*End of flashback_

I didn't want to remember it. Once again, I thank the God because he made him didn't have sense of humor, and won't gossiped with another villager. My God, my face was still blushing!

Go back to the business. I read my schedule. Bought cow. Bought grass. Bought brush. Bought milker. Bought bell. Bought another cow. How could I do this while Takakura was sick! It wasn't just this! I also need some explanation!

I started to search for my pen. I guessed I will just change my schedule. But what the hell will I do if it I do not get animal? 2 days after today, winter will come and I won't have any work!

Someone knocked my door. I reached out the knob, opened the door when a body stumbled in.

**That's it! First chapter… I guess I must work on my another story too. Suddenly I got another idea.. Let's pray I could update soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Someone knocked my door. I reached out the knob, opened the door when a body stumbled in._

"Ta.. Takakura…?" I stuttered out when I recognized the body.

Now, Takakura had slept on my bed while I nursed him. "Why would you come in to my house, Takakura?" I asked him with such a passion. Well, he was my only family-like now.

My father, he was a very good person. He loved my mother and me very much. He was a farmer. Unfortunately, he got on an accident when he was mining. After that I moved to city to live with my mother. Maybe some of you confused why I moved. Well, my parents were divorced. Although my father love my mother, my mother only married with my father because she pregnant. After I born, she divorced and left me with my father. My mother was my father's opposite. She never loved me. One of some reason I came to Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Even if she was not died, I always thought she was dead.

But don't worry about me, I already understood this long time ago. Even at that time, I didn't cry. When I lived with her, I felt like I was her maid, not her daughter. Takakura, my father's best friend, suggested me to live with him in some farm. Oh, did I tell you I always dreamed to be a farmer?

Well, now you know why I loved Takakura very much. Even if I never act like I love him.

"Takakura?" I called him once again.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Jill… I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

He breathed slowly, like this was really hard to him. Maybe it was really hard.

"Takakura? What is it?" I urged him.

"Jill, what is your schedule for this week?"

"My schedule?" I surprised, from whom he knew about my schedule. I was sure I had never told anyone… except my dad.

"Just answer it, Jill. What is your main topic of your week's schedule this week?"

Damn. He knew me too well to know I will ask him about it.

"Mmm… It's about animal." I answered him, wondering what he will do about it. With my father and him I only ever talk about plant, so he must knew I didn't know anything about animals.

He nodded. What the hell! He acted like already knew about it! If he already knew, why he asked?

"You must be know, I can't help you in this condition. But, you must not change your schedule too. My best friend once said this, 'a great farmer must never take back his words'." Ah, it must be my father. I remembered it very well.

_*Flashback_

_I looked out from the window. Now I experienced my first storm. But I remembered, my father said he will buy me a new book today. I already read all of my book thrice, and didn't want to read them again for a long time. How will he buy them in this storm?_

"_Daddy! Daddy!" I called my father. He stumbled came out from his room and asked me sweetly, "What is it, honey?" I giggled. He was always such a charmer, even for me, his daughter._

"_Outside was a disaster, daddy. What will you do?" I asked him._

_He looked outside and talked confidently. "Is there any problem, sweet?"_

_I gasped. Is he blind? "Of course there is, daddy! You can't go out in this weather!"_

_He asked back. "Who said I can't?"_

"_But, the weather…"_

_He smiled. His hand combed his beautiful brown hair. "A great farmer must never take back his words, Jill. Remember that."_

_*End of Flashback_

I remembered it very well, as well I remembered my reaction. First, I awed, blinded by his coolness. Ten seconds after that, I felt ridiculous. After he left, I was scared out of my mind. Even if that was my first time experienced storm, I knew it dangerous to come out. But now, I understood what he mean back then.

"If it so, what must I do, Takakura?"

He said, "I already called an acquaintance of mine. He was a boss of some animal dealer. I asked him to let one of them work here for this winter, of course the best one, and he agreed."

**(Actually I wanted to end this here, but I guess I will add more due to my long time update.)**

"Acquaintance? Animal dealer?" I asked him. Why must he do that?

He sighed. "My body can't cope with this weather in this village. I will move to the city. The animal dealer will live in my house. You know, he won't come here just to work. I hope he'll have a friendly relationship with you, so you won't be lonely."

"But…" I couldn't talk. To know Takakura will leave me soon…

"Don't worry. I will only leave for this winter." He assured me. After a thought, he added, "The animal dealer will live here as long I leave."

I could breathe again. He just left for a winter. I became curious. When will the animal dealer come? Is it he or she?

Like he could read my mind, Takakura answered my unspoken question. "He will come tomorrow. I'll leave tomorrow too. Hardy told me sooner I leave, sooner I will be better."

He will come tomorrow? And Takakura will leave tomorrow? Isn't it too soon? I screamed in my mind. But I just nodded.

**Okay, it was the second chapter. Pretty long if you asked me. I did noticed a slightly change in Jill's way to think, but it is necessary. Vaughn will come soon! (**_**Screamed like a crazy fangirl). **_**I didn't know if it in the third or the fourth chapter though…**__


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Don't worry. I will only leave for this winter." He assured me. After a thought, he added, "The animal dealer will live here as long as I leave."_

_I could breathe again. He just left for a winter. I became curious. When will the animal dealer come? Is it he or she? _

_Like he could read my mind, Takakura answered my unspoken question. "He will come tomorrow. I'll leave tomorrow too. Hardy told me sooner I leave, sooner I will be better."_

_He will come tomorrow? And Takakura will leave tomorrow? Isn't it too soon? I screamed in my mind. But I just nodded._

Someone knocked the door. I opened my eyes slightly. Just slightly. But that was the start of my day. Once I open my eyes, there is no hope for me to sleep anymore.

I huffed and got up. _Who will come at this hour? _

Obviously, after staring at the door for a while, the memory from yesterday rushed in front of my mind. Questions were coming into my head. Was it Takakura who will say goodbye? I had feeling it was the animal dealer. Then, will Takakura say goodbye? Who is the animal dealer?

I shook my head.

"Am I being rude? Not open the door while the visitor stand out there?"

"No, it's his fault, come here at 5 a.m."

"Yes, usually I got up at 5.30 a.m."

"But he doesn't know about that!"

"But… isn't it rude to come without any warning? This isn't the right time to visit someone."

The maybe animal dealer knocked the door again, cut my conversation with myself.

"Wait a minute!" I shouted. Whoever it is, he could wait for a minute while I prepare myself.

I opened the door. There, a cowboy stood impatiently. I blinked twice. Whatever I had think since yesterday, obviously this isn't it.

"Excuse me? I don't mean to sound rude, but who are _you_?"

He glared at me. What's his problem?

"Vaughn. Animal dealer. I come here to help the rancher. Are you his girlfriend?"

Girlfriend? Did he mean girl couldn't be a rancher? And why he glared at me like that? It wasn't like I poke him with a fork or something like that!

"Hey, I don't know what had happened, but I never do anything to you. Be a bit nice, can't you?" I snapped at him. Oops, I already make a bad impression at the first meeting.

His glare wavered, but he didn't stop it. Actually, he added the intensity!

_Don't be mad Jill, maybe he just have a little problem, or maybe a big one._ I snorted. He must be noticed it because his glare changed into confusion.

I blushed. Damn it! I never ever blushed in my life! Quickly I apologized. "I'm sorry, I am not a morning person, and you come here without any warning, glaring at me like I just poke you with a fork didn't help at all. My name is Jill, and I'm the rancher."

He narrowed his eyes at my last statement.

"You are the rancher?" That was a statement, but his tone made it sound like a question.

I nodded. "Yep. Actually this is my own farm. I mean it. I am the one build it, since it is my dream to be a rancher, and luckily this village didn't have one, so I came here and…"

He cut my rambling. How rude. "I don't care about the farm's history! Now answer me. How could you don't know the animal dealer you hire? I thought the one hire me is a man."

I didn't have the chance to answer him, because the door of Takakura's house opened. Takakura came out.

"Takakura!" I screamed his name and ran to hug him. Hey, this maybe the last time I see him in this year, and I always live with him for 5 years! Don't judge me!

Takakura laughed at my excitement to see him. "Jill, it's rare to see you out this morning. But I'm more surprised to your reaction to see me now. Although I have known you so long."

I rolled my eyes. "Just thirty minutes early because the cowboy behind me. Do you know him?" My voice involuntarily became low at the last sentence. I was too trusting, I realized that. Basically, no one claim he is the animal dealer except him. Could he be an impostor?

Takakura looked behind me. His eyes widened, told me he is surprised.

"Takakura? Do you know him?" I asked him.

"Actually, I do. He is the animal dealer who will teach you how to take care of animals."

I groaned. "Takakura… There is more than that, right? Spill it!"

He smiled. "You know me too well. Honestly, I just surprised to see him here now. He supposed to meet you this afternoon at the gate of Forget-Me-Not-Valley, when I go. I should be the one introduced you guys."

"I am not a guy, but that's okay. Now, why are you here, now?"

The animal dealer clearly understood I asked him. He answered, "Faster, better."

Ha! I bet he just too embarrassed to tell us the real reason he come earlier than the meeting time. I just shrugged it off, no need to make him hate me more.

Takakura watched him for a while. I swear the animal dealer fidgeted a little under his stare. After a while, Takakura broke his gaze. But his next words really unexpected.

"I'm leaving right now."

"What! Why?" I screamed, I didn't think about my position. With me hugging him and screamed near his ear, he must be ungrateful because he isn't deaf.

**At least the third chapter finished! Hope this chapter better than the previous chapter. Feel free to leave review!**

**By the way, I can't update this story for a long time! The fan fiction had some error. Anybody know why?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_I'm leaving right now."_

_ "What! Why?" I screamed, I didn't think about my position. With me hugging him and screamed near his ear, he must be felt ungrateful because he isn't deaf. _

"Ugh! Bella, you don't need to scream like a little girl just to ask something," He grumbled. I just giggled, happy he wasn't deaf because my little tantrum.

A cough heard behind me. I turned. The animal dealer, or who I thought named **Vaughn**, glared at me. Obviously, he didn't miss the fact he had been ignored, or forgotten. Yea, miss the attention? I bet it the reason he wear the cowboy outfit.

"What? Can't you see that I'm having a conversation here?" I asked him sweetly, maybe with some extra hot sauce. Ha! I would like to see his red face after he eats my spicy curry! Even the thief that tried to charm me, even if he claimed to _love_ curry, except curry noodles, drank at least 4 liter of water after he taste my curry. Well, it made accordingly to my great great grandmother and she was the only one could eat it. I was sure he won't touch curry in a near time.

"Clearly I'm not." He answered. I raised my eyebrow. _Oh, Really?_ "I just see a 5 years old girl be a bit tearful when her father go to the town." _Oh no, he didn't say that. Did he want to be my worst enemies?_

"He isn't my father!" I snapped, and added, "And he won't be." Well, I can't make Takakura to be my father when he is, maybe, as old as my grandfather if he lives. Or maybe I just didn't want that to happen.

Takakura didn't look offended by my words. Instead, he glared at Vaughn, and said, "Listen Vaughn- your name is Vaughn, right?- I hire you here because the boss said you are the best, and you don't interested in girl." I bit my lip. Was he a gay?

Vaughn must be could read my mind, because his eyes suddenly snapped to me and he gritted his teeth while he said, "I'm not a gay Takakura."

"Bella." I pouted and ignored him when he called me. "Please Bella." He pleaded. I sighed, usually he won't get away this easy, but he would go in one minute, so I looked at him with my watery eyes.

"Oh, Jill." He pulled me into a hug. I didn't hug him back, I was clutching to his shirt like my life depends on it.

"Say it again, why can't you stay for another day?" My voice was raspy, I doubted he could understand what had I been saying.

But he could. That's Takakura I knew. He couldn't be predicted.

"I don't want any _animal dealer_ sleep at the floor. It would be inappropriate." He said it again for the 28th. I smiled a bit. He didn't respect Vaughn like he had before he found out he'll leave me with a _straight_ man that wasn't married.

I didn't say anything anymore. I just let go of his shirt and turned around. I left him there. I knew that he knows that I am not mad at him, just at the situation. I couldn't stand at how a person I loved would leave me again, even if it just for a while.

**Woah! No wonder Takakura was so trusting before, he thought Vaughn is a gay! This is a short one, I aware of that, but this needed! I can't continued this chapter if I can't decide the end, hmm?**

**I changed this chapter a bit. And now Takakura calls Jill Bella when he pouted, or need her to do something. It make Jill feels flattered. The reason'll be told in the next chapter. **

**Feel free to review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

_"I don't want any animal dealer sleep at the floor. It would be inappropriate." He said it again for the 28__th__. I smiled a bit. He didn't respect Vaughn like he had before he found out he'll leave me with a straight man that wasn't married._

_ I didn't say anything anymore. I just let go of his shirt and turned around. I left him there. I knew that he knows that I am not mad at him, just at the situation. I couldn't stand at how a person I loved would leave me again, even if it just for a while._

I had nothing to do for the rest of the day, so I planned to sulk in my bed until tomorrow. But an annoying cowboy prevented me from did it. H asked me to give him a tour around. Even if I was so mad at him before, I knew I judged him by his appearance. My father always tell me not to judge a book by it's cover. I'll try to give him one more chance.

"So, this is the bar." I took him to the bar because it was the nearest from the farm, beside the place he slept yesterday. He came inside for a while, inspected everything I thought, and came back to my side.

I showed him the rest of the village, and before I know it, it was 10 p.m.! I had never thought I could spend the rest of the day with someone beside Takakura and my father. He didn't talk much, so I felt like I was talking with myself, just louder.

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed slowly. The last place I should take him was the Goddess Pond.

"What is it?" He asked me… concernedly if I may say it.

"Do you want to wait until tomorrow to see the Goddess Pond?" I ignored his question. There was more important thing beside answered his unimportant question.

"Why must I?" I hated it when somebody answered my question with another question. But if I think again about it, I'll be a hypocrite because I just did it to him.

"Well, it's nothing important! But the Goddess Pond will be looked fabulous at noon! Although it's wonderful in the night." I muttered the last sentence. I hoped he won't hear it.

"Then let's go."

I sighed. I had no choice. I was just his tour guide. And I should let him see it. It just…

"What are you doing here, my beautiful Jill? Do you want to see me? Have you realized my …"

"It's not your business. No. And no. And I'm not yours." I cut in. In this world, there was another very annoying man that had a silver hair. Skye.

"But it's my business if you're the one we are talking about."

"No, it isn't!" I snapped. And I found Skye didn't see toward me. He was looking at Vaughn.

"Who are you?" His voice was civil, but I could detect a hint of anger in it. I was surprised. Why will Skye felt anger toward Vaughn? Unless they knew each other. But I didn't see any sign they knew each other.

"It's not your business." Vaughn answered nonchalant.

"And as I said before, it's my business if Jill's the one we are talking about."

Was it … jealousy? Skye was jealous?

**Wow! Skye is here!**

**Before, I think I'll make Skye annoying as hell and just want to play with Jill. But I couldn't make him be such a bad person! And I just let the story flew. Right now, what do you think about Skye from his interaction with Jill?**

**Oh, I'll update more longer than usual. I'd made some other story, but it wasn't in Harvest Moon. Don't be mad!**

**Feel free to review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_"Who are you?" His voice was civil, but I could detect a hint of anger in it. I was surprised. Why will Skye felt anger toward Vaughn? Unless they knew each other. But I didn't see any sign they knew each other._

_ "It's not your business." Vaughn answered nonchalant._

_ "And as I said before, it's my business if Jill's the one we are talking about."_

_ Was it … jealousy? Skye was jealous?_

"And I think she had said that it wasn't yours." Vaughn retorted.

"But it is my business, so I think I'll be the one know what is mine and what is not." Skye replied smoothly.

I was tired from this 'business' thing. "Stop you two! No more talking about Skye's business. Now Vaughn, the Goddess Pond is over there. You can see it from here. If you feel contented, just tell me so we can go home." I am blushed a little at the mention of home. I didn't do it on purpose. It just flew out from my mouth. Hopefully my face won't be seen.

"Home, my maiden? You live together with this cowboy?" You'll know who was the one ask that.

I shook my head. "We didn't. He only replaces Takakura for a few weeks."

Was it only my imagination, or was Skye sighed happily?

"You didn't mention to me that you know a friend there." Vaughn stated in front of the farm.

"I don't have any need to mention it to you and you should know that he wasn't my friend." I glared at him.

He didn't say anything. He didn't look at me. Instead, he stared at the ground. He was looked like he was concentrating very hard, although his face was like normal. Had I learned how to read his emotion? What a wonderful skill! To know someone I didn't want to know!

"Anyway, good night." I had started to walk toward my house when he spoke.

"You two looked like you enjoyed the rest of the night."

I looked at him incredulously. "Seriously? Was I looked like someone who enjoyed bickering? Or someone who is annoying?"

When he didn't answer, I shouted at him. "Then you should know that I am not someone like that! I love peaceful! You two are the most annoying person I have ever seen! Except Rock." I added under my breath.

It was looked like he didn't hear my last statement. Hooray! Without looking at him anymore, I get into my house.

The next morning, when I woke up Vaughn was nowhere seen.

But I didn't bother to search for him. I started cleaning my farm while waiting for him. He will show up at last, right? Than space out like a fool, I preferred to work, although the grass will die by the winter.

**Wow! Skye is here!**

**Before, I think I'll make Skye annoying as hell and just want to play with Jill. But I couldn't make him be such a bad person! And I just let the story flew. Right now, what do you think about Skye from his interaction with Jill?**

**Oh, I'll update more longer than usual. I'd made some other story, but it wasn't in Harvest Moon. Don't be mad!**

**Feel free to review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_The next morning, when I woke up Vaughn was nowhere seen. _

_ But I didn't bother to search for him. I started cleaning my farm while waiting for him. He will show up at last, right? Than space out like a fool, I preferred to work, although the grass will die by the winter._

"Hey."

"Ahhh!" I screamed, due to the voice I just heard. I turned and met a frantic eyes which was Vaughn's.

"Do you want to give me hear attack?" I shouted at him.

"I should be the one said it! I had stood here all the time! You just too absorbed in your work. And out of nowhere you shouted like you're attacked!"

I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Is that so? I'm sorry. I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings when I am working."

His eyes widened. Then as if he just realized his actions, he moved his gaze, anywhere but not toward me.

"I… Is there something wrong?"

Quickly he replied. "No, it just… "

No he gazed at me intently. So intense, and I can't stop looking at him now. "Just what?" I squeaked.

"You didn't look like a type who will apologize." He closed his eyes.

I almost gasped at the scene in front of me. He was leaning against a tree. His right hand touched his hat's side. The sun gave him a perfect brightness.

He was so handsome that I wanted to jump at him. But I guessed I had made some sound because he opened his eyes then he looked at me confusedly.

I realized I had been gaping at him. I blushed madly and looked at the ground.

"Are you sick?" He asked me. His voice sounded like didn't care, but I think I heard some concern there.

I shook my head. "No. What did you want?" I tried to change the subject.

"You mean when I call you before? Well, I want to know why did the old man called you Bella. You name is Jill, right?"

"Well…"

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I'm just curious. See you tomorrow!" He turned abruptly, almost leaving me dumbfounded.

"Hey Vaughn!" I called him. He stopped. "I need some advice here! Care to give me some?"

**I just realized that I had placed the chapter wrong!**

**Do you know it? When it's chapter 6, I type it as chapter 4. The same thing happened to chapter 5. So, I changed it. No, I don't change anything else. So you don't need to read it again.**

**Review are welcomed!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_ "Well…" _

_ "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I'm just curious. See you tomorrow!" He turned abruptly, almost leaving me dumbfounded._

_ "Hey Vaughn!" I called him. He stopped. "I need some advice here! Care to give me some?"_

His back was facing me, and he stopped for a moment.

"I can't. I need to go to the beach right now. Some of my co worker will arrive oon to deliver your cows."

I nodded.

.

.

.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Woman, do you want to make me deaf? How much have you shouted at me today?" He grumbled.

"But… I haven't say anything about cow, and talking about that, what do you mean by cows?" I demanded from him.

He shrugged. "Well, I mean what I say. When I say cows, that means there is more than 1 cow I sent here."

I gaped. "But I don't know anything about them! I thought I will try with chicken first, then the cow. More than that, I think I won't be able to pay them!"

"You should start with the harder part first, then you can become more relaxed. And the cow wasn't necessarily yours. You get 1 of them, and I will take care of the rest. All of it are mine. I'll give you one."

**Another short chapter, but I don't have much time, so be grateful! No promise about the update!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I grumbled all the time. The idiot Vaughn made me did all the work for a week now. He said, "You'll adapt faster." Hmph! I bet he was just lazy! Even if he didn't look like a lazy person…

"You're doing better. Maybe I'll give you mine. They seem like to like you."

"But what about you?" I asked incredulously. No way he was giving them to me, right?

He shrugged. "No prob. I still have some in the city. Some friends take care of them for me."

Maybe he really was better than I thought.

**I've decided. I will change this story into drabbles. It's much more shorter, and I won't have to think too hard about the update! Hope you agree with me. If you're not, well, not my problem!**

**By change this into drabble, I won't write the preview anymore. Now, review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Really? You'll give them to me?"

"I had said I would, right?" He drawled lazily, looking very cool and collected for all his life.

I blushed hard. _I didn't just think that!_ But I can't deny it. I had a feeling for Vaughn.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"It's no use..." I sighed, feeling really frustrated with the chicks. I tried to get them all, but the were too small, and confusing me!

"What's going on here?" a voice suddenly asked me. I turned, and... sighed yet again. Typically, it's Vaughn.

"What? I'm not enough for you, milady?" He drawled arrogantly, even if I knew he was just trying to make me laugh. After a few weeks with him, finally I can understand his humor.

I sighed, and I knew, it's not normal for people to sigh so much in one day, but I can't stop it?

I gestured to the chicks. "I can't get them all to get into the coop!" I raised my arms exasperatedly. "They are avoiding me!"

"Are you, by any chance, feeling negative emotion?" He asked seriously.

I gaped at him. The sky was darkening, the chicks must be got into the coop, and he was asking me about my feeling?

"Animal are sensitive, you know," he explained, when he saw my face. "They know what you're feeling, and they tend to avoid people with negative feeling."

"And you?" I raised my eyebrow. "You're always brooding!"

He tipped his hat down. "But I am not when I am with them."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Well? What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" I said defensively, then I saw his smirk, the one he use when he knows he is right.

"There's really nothing wrong with me!"

But his smirk didn't falter.

I shook my head. It's no use, try to explain to him, even if I really am depressed...


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I sat, tucked my head into my legs, trying to make myself smaller in the world, where I can feel not lonely.

"i just... I just miss Taka," I finally said to him. "He and I never really separated before, and now he isn't here with me for months."

I felt he sat beside me, his warm body gave some of his heat to me. Unconsciously, I moved closer to him.

"Then," He said thoughtfully, "I think it's good he left you here."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I lifted my head, stared at him like he was suddenly bald.

"Are you crazy?" I shouted at him. "Don't you hear me at all? He and I-"

He cut me off. "I am not finished."

"From what I hear, you depended on him. What will you do when he don't live here again? When his age finally catch up?"

At that moment, only his voice mattered. He genuinely sounded concerned with me.

"This time, you will see him again. And he actually give you someone to take care of you."

I voiced my confusion. "Who?"

He looked at me desperately, like the answer was staring at me right now, and I'm really too dense to not notice it.

"Me."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

At first I looked confusedly at him, and when his eyes showed that he was frustrated, I blushed beet red. I didn't think about him at all! And it's when I need to! I almost palmed my face, but stopped at the last second. I didn't think I would want him to look at me like I was crazy or something.

"I… I…" I stammered, not sure what to respond to him. Thank him? Smile? Run? Not an option. He would probably catch me the moment I try.

So I choose the last thing I thought. I cried. Hard.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Well... Thank you..." I blushed deeply. Just a moment ago, when I broke down, sobbing like crazy person, he didn't do a sensible thing anybody else would do. Instead, he immediately acted- well, not exactly immediately, at first he looked alarmed, then he comforted me, even if he did it awkwardly. But it was okay. since he did it awkwardly, I knew he didn't do this regularly, and it was... sweet.

He shifted awkwardly from my behind.

"Vaughn...?" I spun and looked at him.

"What?" He snapped.

"Why did you hug me?" I had to make sure

He looked confused. "Don't we need to hug someone when they cry?"

"...You do this to anybody?" My smile was forced. I knew he recognized the teasing tone in my voice was fake, but he didn't push.

"Well, not exactly like that. My aunt, Mirabelle, sometimes hug Julia when she cry."

My smile can't be more bright than this.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I noticed one thing about Vaughn. His hand was warm, very warm. He was walking me home, even though it wasn't that far from my house. Still, my chest felt all warm from his kindness.

-Wait. Did it mean I have a feeling for Vaughn?

No, no. I shook my head. Then I felt Vaughn's eyes on me.

"Why are you looking at me, Vaughn?"

He didn't answer at first. He looked deeply in thought then he answered slowly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 19

For a few moment he froze, even though I knew he was acting. He must be acting. Why else he would say something like that to me?

"Jill, I don't understand-"

I cut him off. "I'm dirty, ugly, stupid, stubborn, everything you wouldn't want from a woman. I'm worthless! Why would you choose me?"

I knew those words were true. Griffin always said so when I came to his bar. Man needed a perfect woman - beautiful, elegant, patient, fresh, innocent, everything she wasn't. She was aware of that.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

I was certain my jaw had dropped to the floor, or in this case, dirt. After all, it was so unbelievable. Me, the crybaby who broke down because she was alone? Oh no, and even then I hadn't been alone! I was crying in the open, with this man!

Jill, a farmer, who always looked like she was rolling in the dirt and didn't understand what it means to be clean? The ordinary girl with dull eyes? The orphan who was almost antisocial?

At least if I was beautiful like Muffy... or gentle and compassionate like Celia... or cool and composed like Nami... if I was like them, I might believe him.

But I wasn't like them. I was Jill, and he was Vaughn! Vaughn! The Vaughn!

After a while, I had learned that he wasn't the cold-blooded bastard I thought he was. No, he was a passionate, intelligent, patient, can be charming, man! He can get any woman he wanted, and he was trying to make me believe he desired me, the little girl?

So I said, narrowing my eyes into a glare, because I knew if I didn't do it, I would burst into tears again, and that wasn't what I wanted.

"What do you want?" I thought I quite succeed in making my voice sounded detached, if it wasn't for the slight tremor in the end of the sentence.

I knew he catch it too, but he was too busy in acting dumbfounded to realize what the meaning of the it.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

One moment he was so far away from me, and the next second he was right in front of me.

He looked so menacing that I thought he was angry, no, mad at me because I figure out his plan.

But when he opened his mouth, his words shocked me.

"Don't ever say that again."

And what shocked me the most wasn't his words. No, it was his tone.

He sounded so sad.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Wh-what?" I stammered out the question, shocked by his words.

His hat was covering his eyes, but from what she could see, he was brooding, and in every second that passed, the fact was becoming more apparent. If she didn't say anything, she doubted he would.

"You... you're important for me."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Me? I'm important for you? I-" She wanted to continue her sentence, to tell him further just how ... utterly worthless she was, but one glance at him made her feel that wasn't a good idea.

So she settled for the second best (for him, not for her) option.

"Why do you think so?"

He won't be able to say anything.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

But I was wrong.

Well, not really really wrong... He didn't exactly say anything, he just... stared at me. Yes, stared. I was sure of it. He didn't glared at me. He just stared at me hard.

Oh well, what am I saying? He was glaring daggers at me. Why, though, I was not sure.

"Ummm... Vaughn?" I said his name uncertainly. What was going on?

At last, he took a deep breath.

"You just have to choose the hardest question, don't you?"

"...yes?" I couldn't think what I had said, and more importantly, I couldn't process his words!

Ah, I remembered. He can't think of anything to say?

I visibly trembled of triumph. He couldn't think of anything good of me! I won!

.

Wait. Shouldn't I be insulted?


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I opened the door hesitantly. The barkeeper looked at me through hooded eyes.

"Oh, Jill! Long time no see! What are you doing here?"

I scrunched my brows. "Urghh... You stink, Griff."

He threw his head back and laughed hard.

I took a seat and tried to appear calm.

"Muffy sent me here."

His head instantly snapped and he stared at me. "Muffy?"

I nodded. "Yes. She said she was caught in a traffic and won't be home until later."

"You don't need to be here."

I startled at his cold tone, even when I knew this would happen.

"You know she didn't mean it, Griff..."

"YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING!" He roared.

I flinched. even after all the time he shouted at me, I can't get used to it.

"I DO EVERYTHING FOR HER! I GIVE GER MY ALL! BUT SHE WON'T DO ONE THING FOR ME..."

My eyes stung. I can't say I don't understand how he felt, but I can't do anything to redeem it.

"You're drunk, Griff. You won't say it if you aren't drunk. You love her, and I know she will love you too."

His eye was glistening with tears, and I heard he breathed out, "I hope so...", before he passed out.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The man who laid in the bed opened his eyes slightly. He groaned softly, then got up.

Through his half-hooded eyes he looked at me.

"...Jill?"

I nodded. "Are you okay, Griff?" I whispered, knowing his hang over must be killing his head now.

He attempted to nod, but then clutched his head.

"Awww... I forget about the hang over. By the way, Jill, why are you here?"

I opened my mouth to tell him the reason, but hesitated.

It turned out I didn't have to tell him. His eyes grew dark and he growled lowly. "I must have done it again, huh?"

Too scared to do anything else, I stayed silent. But my silent was more than enough of answer to him.

He sighed, then laid back at the bed.

"I really fucked up, didn't I?" he muttered. "Well, I'm sorry for whatever I said last night."

I didn't look at him. I knew he didn't mean anything he said when he was drunk. It didn't mean it wasn't true.

He looked at me.

"...what?" I asked.

"You have something to say to me, Jill?"

I quickly said, "No."

Too quickly, it seemed. His eyes gained that look that said he knew I was lying.

"Spill it out."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. There's nothing else to do. I was already here, so I told everything to him.

**A/N : This is a pretty long chapter for you! I won't update for a while, I have to study for the final test! Thank you for your reviews, it is what make continue this story! But some of it are anonymous. Not that I don't like it, but I can't reply to those reviews, and it makes me feel bad to reply to the other reviews... Still, please, give me more review!**

**This won't be added to every chapter, but I'll answer to your reviews in this chapter.**

**To Bigfan : **_It's okay! Just continue to read my story!  
_

**To Anonymous : **_Well, now you know what I mean when I typed Griffin... Hope this please you!_


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Really?" his eyes was disbelieving.

I humphed. "Really! What do you think I am? A liar?"

He shook his head slowly. "No..." he said carefully. "But I heard from Muffy all the girl in the town are crazy about him, but he doesn't show an inch of interest."

Now its my turn to look stumped. "Are you sure? But he... he..."

Griffin nodded. "This is your chance, Jill. I'm sure he wasn't like any other man, he won't play with a girl's heart. Don't let him go."

I crossed my arms and looked away. "But... what if...?"

Griffin sighed. "Jill, I hate to say this, but you can't live in what if. If you refuse this, you would ask yourself what if and everything won't be the same anymore even if you refuse him. Everything else is your choice.

What to do...?

**A/N : Ummmph... At last I update...**


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Takakura!" I shouted in welcome toward the figure walking toward the farm.

He had a healthy look in his face, and his body was more straight than it had been for a long time. I guessed the little vacation he had was quite good.

"Jill!" He called back.

"He looks good. Though it's a shame we can't be alone anymore," Vaughn whispered at the back of my head.

I blushed madly. Hitting him at the shoulder, I hissed, "Not. A. Word!"

I could feel his body shaking in silent laughter. I hid my smile.

I took a chance. My life was so much better now.

**A/N : Sorry guys! I just lost interest in HM. And I think I won't open FF that often anymore. I think it wouldn't be fair to leave you hanging for update. So, this is the end!  
**

**P.S. Don't worry, I am not leaving , just taking some kind of break. It's my final year, after all.  
**


End file.
